


Déjame Encontrarte

by flickerbyniall



Series: Estar contigo [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Dreams, M/M, Soulmates, Sueños, esto es en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su primer sueño consiste en una risa. No hay imágenes, no hay colores, ni frases, solo un sonido. Una risa estridente y ruidosa que retumba en sus oídos y lo hace retorcerse en su cama. Una risa chillona que parece quedarse sin aliento, pero que de alguna forma parece regresar, y Harry no lo entiende.</p><p>O</p><p>Usualmente los sueños que te guían hacia tu alma gemela empiezan a los dieciocho años. Harry solo tiene diecisiete cuando su primer sueño llega y no está muy contento al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjame Encontrarte

Su primer sueño consiste en una risa. No hay imágenes, no hay colores, ni frases, solo un sonido. Una risa estridente y ruidosa que retumba en sus oídos y lo hace retorcerse en su cama. Una risa chillona que parece quedarse sin aliento, pero que de alguna forma parece regresar, y Harry no lo entiende.

Había oído miles de historias acerca de los primeros sueños de tu alma gemela, sueños de lugares desconocidos e infancias ajenas, sueños de bares acogedores o salones de clases repletos pero que de alguna forma se sentían vacíos, sueños de verano o de invierno, sueños con animales y comidas, pero jamás escuchó algo como un ruido molesto que martillea tu cabeza y te despierta a las 3.14 de la madrugada cuando solo tienes diecisiete años.

Harry mira su calendario y suelta un bufido.

_13 de septiembre._

“Feliz Cumpleaños, supongo”

X

Es invierno y Niall aún es bastante nuevo en Londres cuando sucede, está acurrucado bajo las mantas que le dio su Ma al regresar de casa por su descando de fiestas y Louis – su hilarante compañero de cuarto – tuvo esta gran idea de ir a tomar unos cuantos tragos aunque se tratara de un miércoles. Y a Niall le agrada Louis, es ruidoso y descarado pero también es leal y sobreprotector y todo aquello que Greg solía recordarle.

Niall no es consciente de lo que sucede, todo se mueve demasiado rápido y casi no puede retener nada por dos segundos, y ve tanto que cree que puede llegar a marearse y caer, lo cual es imposible, ya que está dormido en su cama. Él _sabe_ eso, pero todo se siente tan diferente, las flores junto a la puerta de la entrada de una casa, el olor a pasta, el olor a pasteles y bollos, largas noches frente a una pantalla de computadora, música que no reconoce, paisajes detrás de una cámara, miles de libros y noches de micrófono abierto donde recitan poemas en lugar de cantar.

Y está desconcertado cuando despierta, no sabe dónde mirar o si quiera moverse en caso de que algo más ocurra frente a sus ojos. Sus manos sudan y su cabeza duele y son casi las seis de la mañana y febrero acaba de empezar cuando se da cuenta de que está nevando afuera.

 

"Quizá es mayor que tú"

Niall levanta la vista de su chocolate caliente y mira a Louis tratando de alcanzar uno de los estantes por un tazón para que pueda comer su cereal. Él levanta una ceja esperando a que se explique.

"Lo he escuchado antes, cuando alguien ha vivido mucho. Quizá tu alma gemela es mayor"

Niall hace un ruido de la parte posterior de su garganta. No sabe cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Descubrió que era bisexual a los dieciséis años, pero no se siente muy cómodo con la idea de una mujer mayor como su alma gemela.

"¿Qué tan mayor?"

Louis se da por vencido con el tazón y mete su mano directamente a la caja y comienza a comer. Niall arruga la nariz y toma otro sorbo.

"No lo sé ¿30? ¿40?"

Niall se queda en silencio por un rato, termina el chocolate y lo deja en el lavatorio antes de acercarse y conseguir un tazón para Louis.

"¿No se supone que los sueños empiezan cuando cumples los dieciocho años?"

Louis se encoje de hombros "Algunos, no todos. No es como una regla"

Niall asiente, lo sabe. Su hermano no empezó a tener sueños hasta los veinte.

"O quizá solo es más inteligente que tú"

Entonces Louis rompe en una carcajada y se ocupa de servirse en desayuno, dejando a Niall apoyando su cadera en uno de los esquineros, con una suave sonrisa en los labios y el repentino miedo de no ser suficiente para alguien que no conoce aún.

X

"Él juega fútbol ¿puedes creer mi suerte?"

Harry lleva casi dos horas despotricando sobre el hecho de que aparentemente, su alma gemela está obsesionada con el deporte. No es que Harry odie el futbol, solo no es su cosa. No entiende el atractivo de once hombres corriendo detrás de un balón y actuando como si la vida de una nación entera dependiera de dicho balón traspasando un arco.

Después de su primer sueño – el cual no fue muy satisfactorio y es algo de lo que siempre se preocupa en recalcar cada vez que se lo comenta a alguien – no tuvo ninguna señal de su alma gemela por casi un año, en el transcurso de la última semana los sueños han sido prácticamente acerca de lo mismo. Balones, la sensación de respiración pesada debido a ejercicio, correr, viento golpeando agresivamente su rostro, pasto, arcos, gritos, saltos y otros cuerpos aplastándolo.

Zayn muerde sus labios para evitar sonreír. Harry camina de un extremo de la habitación a otra, tirando de sus rizos y refunfuñando. Es casi gracioso, como alguien como Harry se preocupa tanto por sueños aleatorios cuando – por el tiempo que lleva conociéndolo, y es mucho – dijo que no le importaba como sería su alma gemela en lo absoluto.

"¿Un él, eh?"

Harry se para justo en frente de él, con las manos en caderas y ceño fruncido. Zayn sigue trazando líneas a carboncillo que solo él entiende sobre su libreta.

"Sí, y lo disfruta, puedo sentirlo"

"No luzcas tan impresionado, Haz. Ese es el punto de los sueños"

Él lo sabe. Escribe sobre ello desde los catorce años y lee sobre ello desde hace mucho tiempo antes, pero nunca imaginó que sería así. Ningún libro o ninguna película lo prepararon para el sentimiento de vacío que sintió en el transcurso de un año sin tener ninguna señal de la persona con la que estaba destinada a pasar su vida. Llegó al punto de creer que había muerto y no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a ello.

Solo es un poco irónico que la única señal de vida que obtenga después de tanto tiempo sea una de las pocas cosas que él no tolera. La risita de Zayn retumba en sus oídos y Harry levanta la vista para encontrarlo concentrado en su dibujo, difuminando el carboncillo con sus pulgares y tratando de ocultar su rostro tras su cuaderno.

"No es gracioso Zayn ¿Qué pasa si no tenemos nada en común? ¿Me quedaré atrapado de por vida con alguien a quien no pueda soportar?"

La risa de Zayn muere de pocos hasta que su ceño se frunce, baja el cuaderno lentamente y lo deja sobre la mesita de noche al lado del sillón donde se encontraba.

"Estás exagerando Harry, eso no es justo para él. No puedes deducir su forma de ser con un par de sueños"

La postura tensa de Harry desaparece en el momento en el que deja escapar un suspiro, camina lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de Zayn y reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"No estoy tratando de ser malo, solo…"

"Lo sé, es un poco aterrador saber que hay alguien para ti ahí afuera esperando a que lo encuentres. Solo dale una oportunidad"

Harry asiente y Zayn enreda sus dedos en su cabello.

X

Niall se despierta de buen humor el último par de meses, Louis no lo cuestiona, solo le parece divertido ya que tiene una idea de cuál pudiera ser la razón. Siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que Niall sería ese tipo de personas de las que se sonrojan al recordar sus sueños o de las que tienen bromas internas con algo a que les recuerde a su alma gemela o de las que no se cansan de contar sus nuevos descubrimientos, especialmente porque antes de tener su primer sueño, nunca comentó acerca de todo el asunto del destino y las almas gemelas. Pero eso no impide a Louis disfrutar un rato.

_“Él hornea, Louis. Y tengo el presentimiento de que es muy bueno en eso”_

_“Escucha Queens y The Rolling Stones y Fleetwood Mac, creo que podría gustarle The Eagles también ¿tú que opinas?”_

_“Creo recordar algún gato, soy un chico de cachorros, pero por mí está bien”_

Hoy se ha levantado temprano y está haciendo el desayuno, así que Louis supone que tuvo un buen sueño. Quizá sea el alivio de creer que no se trata de una persona mayor, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la idea no lo entusiasmaba tanto como a Louis.

Está sonriendo cuando se acerca y ni siquiera se inmuta cuando Louis roba un poco de la nutella con los que está untando los panqueques, y bueno, eso es otra cosa. Louis empieza a silbar y a pellizcar de sus lados.

"De acuerdo ¿qué pasa contigo hoy?"

"No es nada, siéntate, llevaré los platos"

Louis levantó una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

"Ese debió haber sido un gran sueño. ¿Qué fue, eh? ¿Él masturbándose o algo por el estilo?"

El rostro de Niall se tiñó de rojo, el rubor extendiéndose hasta desaparecer por su cuello y empezó a toser desesperadamente. Louis frotó su espalda mientras reía demasiado fuerte para el gusto de los demás estudiantes a lo largo del pasillo de habitaciones.

"¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?"

"¡No! ¡Solo siéntate, maldita sea!"

Louis mordió su sonrisa y se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa en la que suelen comer juntos cada vez que tienen tiempo equilibrando sus vidas universitarias y el espíritu fiestero de Louis. Niall pone el plato de panqueques con nutella y fresas frente a él junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja, Louis sonríe mientras toma un sorbo y espera hasta que Niall se siente a su lado y empiece a jugar con la comida.

"¿Entonces?"

"A él le gusta el golf"

Niall habla después de un corto silencio y Louis lo queda mirando, sin poder creérselo. "Oh por Dios…"

"Quiero decir ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? Obviamente es mi alma gemela y se supone que deba estar hecho para mí, pero Louis, es golf. No conozco a mucha gente que juegue golf y mucho menos alguien que lo disfrute"

"¿Me estás diciendo que tienes esa sonrisa comemierda porque a tu alma gemela le gustan las mismas cosas aburridas que a ti? Olvida lo que dije, quizá sí tiene 40 y hasta es empresario. Seguro va los fines de semana a un torneo de golf con la oficina"

Niall golpea su brazo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, empiezan a comer y no hablan mucho después de eso.

 

 Niall está en biblioteca tratando de encontrar uno de los libros que estaban en la lista de Historia Griega que el profesor envió a sus correos hace un par de días, porque por supuesto, tomar ese curso había parecido una gran idea en ese momento.

La cosa es que Niall no lee. No es que no pueda o no le guste hacerlo, solo se distrae mucho con todo y termina perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de avanzar los capítulos que se propone. Es por eso que se lleva mejor con la música. Puede estar en movimiento y hacer música, puede estar quieto y hacer música, puede hacer mil cosas a la vez y de alguna forma, hacer música también.

Pero Niall aún se preocupaba mucho por sus notas, esa es la cosa. Su familia había arriesgado mucho al mandarlo de Irlanda a Londres solo para estudiar Ingeniería del Sonido aunque el resto de su familia opinara que era un desperdicio de tiempo y de dinero. Su pa tenía una carnicería de regreso en Mullingar y Greg trabajaba ahí de tiempo completo. Él amaba a su familia y su ciudad natal, pero todo ahí es tan pequeño y repetitivo que sentía que podía ahogarse si se quedaba ahí por un segundo más.

Por supuesto no es algo que dice cada vez que va a visitar. Y su vida en Londres es buena, tuvo suerte – aunque la mayoría de las veces es todo lo contrario – de tener a Louis asignado como su compañero de habitación y tuvo suerte también al ser elegido como miembro del equipo de fútbol, muy aparte del hecho de Louis siendo capitán. Quizá sea eso por lo que Bobby está tan orgulloso de él.

Niall sonríe despacio cuando por fin encuentra el libro que buscaba. Aún no le ha platicado a su familia de sus sueños. Sus padres son divorciados y aunque se amaron por mucho tiempo, simplemente no funcionó. Y Greg, bueno su historia es un poco desalentadora, especialmente cuando vas a un viaje de carretera por un año y te enamoras de una niña que no es tu alma gemela y cuando por fin encuentras a la persona con la que estas destinada a estar, no se siente del todo bien.

Y sí Niall tiene miedo, esta aterrado porque este chico que pintan sus sueños parece ser perfecto, y él es… bueno, Niall. Él no lee cientos de libros para poder escuchar miles de citas en sus sueños, no va a tantos conciertos o mantiene tantas conversaciones interesantes, solo espera no decepcionar a nadie cuando llegue el momento de encontrarlo.

Se retira con el libro y una sensación de pesadez en el pecho.

X

Harry no es bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, especialmente cuando esta borracho y ha conocido a este tipo que lo tiene cautivado. Nick trabaja en una estación de radio y cada cosa que sale de boca es oro puro para Harry. Es increíblemente inteligente y sarcástico, y elegante en la forma más sensual que jamás haya presenciado. Y están en un bar, con Zayn y su novia, y algunas personas más a las cuales Harry no les presta atención.

Nick Grimshaw es mayor, no es como si es un dato que importara en lo más mínimo, pero se siente sumamente importante cuando los sueños que está teniendo parecen venir de un niño de doce años. A veces solo quisiera que dejara de ser tan básico. Futbol, bromas tontas, un rasqueteo de guitarra de vez en cuando y botellas de cerveza rancia. Y puede tener solo dieciocho años pero se siente mucho más maduro que eso, especialmente cuando Nick lo oye hablar acerca de las cosas que escribe y asiente como si creyera que Harry tiene razón en algo. Y él tiene sus propias opiniones acerca de las almas gemelas, cree que son una pérdida de tiempo y que nadie debería tener el poder de decirte con quien debes estar y a quien debes amar, uno debería poder decidir qué hacer con su propia vida y Harry respeta eso.

Pero Zayn le sigue dando esas miradas de soslayo que ya no soporta más. Él no está haciendo nada malo, no está engañando a nadie y el hecho de que Zayn aún no haya empezado a soñar con su alma gemela y se permita tener una novia en el transcurso de ese tiempo no quiere decir que hay gente que no salga con otras personas aunque ya haya encontrado a su alma gemela. Su hermana salió con un tipo durante uno de sus viajes y creyó que pudo ser algo serio hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Así es la vida, cosas pasan. Harry no debería poner todo en espera hasta que un niño ruidoso aparezca frente a él para empezar sus felices para siempre.

Muerde su labio mientras Nick cuenta una de esas historias de gente elegante y champaña en salones grandes donde todo parece más refinado, hasta la forma en la que pasa el tiempo, y sus ojos se encuentran y la parte posterior del cuello de Harry quema e ignora las miradas de Zayn. Nick se excusa para ir al baño y el pecho de Harry se aprieta y su corazón corre, porque él _entiende_ , conoce las señales y la sonrisa socarrona de Nick es una de ellas. Y él se para para seguirlo pero Zayn coge su muñeca antes de que pueda moverse y lo queda mirando, tratando de convencerlo de no ir, lo cual es gracioso ya que Zayn fue quien los presento hace un par de semanas.

Harry se suelta de su agarre y hace camino directo hacia el baño donde es empujado contra la puerta en el momento en que la atraviesa y siente labios presionando los suyos. No sabe qué hacer con sus manos, así que las posa en las caderas de Nick y abre la boca cuando siente su lengua tanteando sus dientes. Y se siente bien, sonríe pero su sonrisa tambalea cuando siente una mano apretando su entrepierna. No es su primera vez besando a un chico, pero nunca ha ido más lejos que un par de bajadas en los baños en algún club. Pero este es Nick, y lo quiere, lo está besando como si quisiera comérselo y Harry no sabe qué hacer con ello.

"Vamos a mi piso"

Su aliento es cálido en el cuello de Harry y su respiración se engancha. Hay una parte de él que no puede creer que alguien como Nick de verdad quisiera a un niño como Harry, pero luego se recuerda que no es un niño, y que él ha querido esto por un buen rato, quizá no se ha dado cuenta pero en ese momento, con Nick chupando su cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja se da cuenta de que tal vez es lo que quiere, quizá no sea tan diferente como joder a una chica, quizá no hay nadie mejor que Nick para despojar a Harry de algo que está sobrevalorado.

"Sí"

Ni siquiera disimulan cuando salen del baño o se preocupan por arreglar sus ropas al pasar por la mesa y despedirse de sus amigos. Harry se sonroja cuando escucha algunos silbidos y ve a gente palmeando la espalda de Nick mientras toma su mano y es arrastrado hasta el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegan a su piso es todo demasiado rápido y casi no puede diferenciar donde está hasta que su espalda toca el amplio y cómodo colchón Nick y sus ropas están esparcidas por todo el departamento. Y se siente caliente y sabe que está siendo muy ruidoso pero Nick sonríe y le dice que todo está bien, y cuando sucede se siente lleno, pero no se siente completo y está temblando y tiene lágrimas en los ojos pero está bien, las primeras veces no se supone que sean perfectas y Nick no sabe que es su primera vez, tampoco piensa decírselo, así que trata de no quejarse cuando siente que va muy rápido o está siendo muy duro, solo aguanta la respiración y cierra los ojos. Lo disfruta en algún punto, porque él viene, y Nick lo sostiene en sus brazos cuando pasa y besa sus mejillas y lo abraza hasta quedarse dormido.

Harry se siente pequeño en la oscuridad de la habitación, entre sábanas suaves y un cuerpo que se siente demasiado caliente para su gusto, pero cierra los ojos, porque esto era lo que quería.

X

Louis se despierta en medio de la madrugada para encontrar a Niall de pie junto a su puerta.

"¿Está todo bien, Ni?"

El chico rubio asiente y Louis se sienta y frota sus ojos tratando de enfocar su mirada, Niall está mordiendo su labio inferior demasiado fuerte para ser un movimiento nervioso o casual y a Louis no le gusta como eso luce.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?"

Louis no pregunta porqué, solo se arrima a un lado y levanta la manta con la que se estaba cubriendo para darle un espacio a Niall, él se acurruca en su pecho y son en momentos como este en los que recuerda que Niall es menor que él y le recuerda a sus hermanas de alguna forma. Juega con su cabello entonces, tirando de sus mechones tintados y tararea alguna canción de esas que Lottie solía pedirle cuando no podía dormir, es entonces cuando lo escucha sollozar.

"Ni…"

"No me hagas caso, estoy siendo tonto. No es como si estuviéramos juntos, él puede dormir con quien quiera"

 _Oh_.

Louis traga sin saber que decir. No sabía que era algo posible, saber cuándo tu alma gemela está con alguien más y lo enfurece, porque Niall ha estado tan ilusionado en el transcurso de este año con ese niño y es como un golpe en el estómago pensar que existe una vida muy diferente a la suya donde las cosas siguen y cosas pasan y cosas dejan de pasar. Y no sabe muy bien porque está enojado, no hay culpa de nada aquí, así que solo hace la única cosa que se le ocurre, abraza a Niall más fuerte y lo deja llorar en su hombro.

X

La cosa con Nick sigue, hasta que se detiene porque aparentemente, Nick encontró a su alma gemela. Y Harry siente que puede soltar una carcajada cuando se lo dice, pero no cree que sea el momento más prudente con sus manos tratando de desabrochar el cinturón de Nick. Se detiene de golpe y no sabe cómo se supone que deba reaccionar a ello. ¿Sigue adelante? ¿Debería salir y regresar a su habitación en el campus y pretender que esto no pasó?

"Creí que ese tipo de cosas no te importaban"

Decide seguir adelante y sigue besando el cuello de Nick, su mano aprieta sus rizos y Harry sonríe. "Que no debes sentirte obligado a estar con alguien, que uno debe elegir su destino"

Nick asiente repetidas veces y suelta un gemido cuando Harry logra desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón. Sus dienten vagan por su mandíbula y muerde, a propósito, tratando de probar un punto.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero es diferente, él es…"

Harry lo besa entonces, porque la idea de renunciar a lo que tienen lo llena de náuseas y lo marea. Y los sueños que ha estado teniendo no ayudan en lo absoluto y es casi como su alguien hubiera apagado el sol con un baldazo de agua fría y le deja un malestar en el pecho que dura todo el día hasta que llega a ver a Nick.

"¿Qué significa esto para nosotros?"

"Ya no podemos seguir con esto"

Nick apenas puede hablar y ahora Harry está siendo más duro de lo habitual. Ha aprendido bien y esto no es justo.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"No"

 

Cuando Zayn regresa a su habitación lo menos que espera encontrar es a Harry envuelto en una manta, comiendo helado y viendo la película que ha visto miles de veces en el televisor. Deja sus llaves sobre el mostrador y se saca la chaqueta y los zapatos lentamente, sin querer hacer ningún tipo de ruido que distraiga a Harry más que Liam Neeson hablando con un pequeño Thomas Brodie-Sangster.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Nick encontró a su alma gemela"

Zayn se queda callado mientras camina despacio hasta sentarse al otro extremo del sofá.

"Oh, Harry…"

"Estaba en starbucks, ordenando su habitual antes de irse a la estación para empezar su show cuando chocó con él y derramó todo el café negro sobre su abrigo Burberry. Todo muy romántico a partir de ahí si me permites decirlo"

Zayn no sabe que decir, especialmente porque no tiene idea de que era lo que Harry y Nick tenían, no sabía que era algo serio o seguía siendo casual después de casi tres meses. Así que se acerca y toma su mano, y está fría por sostener el pote de helado, pero él no la suelta.

"¿Qué pasa si es una maldición, Zee? La maldición Styles"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Zayn frunce el ceño "Tú tienes un alma gemela"

Harry deja escapar un cansado suspiro y deja el pote de helado sobre la mesa a sus pies junto al control remoto. Se voltea para encarar a Zayn y se acurruca más en su manta, si es posible. 

"Mira a Gemma, o a mamá"

"Des no era el alma gemela de tu mamá, tú lo sabes, pero ahora esta con Robin, todo está bien"

"Ese no es el punto. Todos sufrimos mucho debido a eso, y Gemma con ese chico en el viaje que tomó el año antes de ingresar a la universidad. Somos todos egoístas. Mamá casándose con alguien que sabía no era su alma gemela. Queremos más de lo que podemos tener"

El piso se queda en silencio y las manos de Zayn pican. 

"¿Estás enamorado de él?"

Harry suelta una risita "No. No crea que quiera estarlo alguna vez"

 

Entonces empieza a escribir, casi sin parar, quedándose hasta exageradas horas de la madrugada, con docenas de tasas de café y los ojos llorosos por mirar la pantalla en la oscuridad de su habitación. Y a veces cree que el sonido de sus dedo tecleando puede molestar a Zayn, pero luego puede oír sus ronquidos atravesando la pared de su cuarto y sabe que no lo escucharía aunque se pusiera a escuchar el álbum de Adele a todo volumen. 

Así que escribe acerca de lo que conoce y de lo que pretende conocer. Escribe acerca de corazones rotos y aventuras de una noche, acerca de decepciones y promesas rotas, almohadas manchadas de lágrimas y bebidas con amigos, acerca de esperar algo que no quieres que llegue y la necesidad de hacer algo importante con tu vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y solo tiene diecinueve años, pero ha estado rodeado de gente que ha sufrido y ha sido feliz, gente miente y que lastima, gente que seduce y que crea cosas de la nada y es hermoso y es aterrador porque así son las personas y así es el mundo, es grande y es cruel y siempre avanza y nunca se detiene y tú tienes que correr para intentar alcanzarlo. Harry escribe todo y un poco más, sus ojos arden y sus manos tiemblan pero no se detiene, porque no quiere dormir para no soñar, porque su corazón pesa y no quiere nombrar la razón. 

Y le va mejor en la escuela también, está estudiando lo que siempre quiso y leyendo los libros que ama para poder plasmar sobre papel su mente y corazón. Y llama a su madre y a su hermana más seguido, quizá para que le recuerden que se puede ser feliz después de sufrir. Y él no amó a Nick, y eso es lo que le asusta. 

X 

Niall empezó a tocar en unos bares por sugerencia de Louis. Era una forma de pasar el tiempo y dejar de pensar en cosas que no lo hacen tan feliz como deberían. Y está bien, él entiende, y no se queja, de verdad que no, aunque los sueños ya no vienen con frecuencia y cuando lo hacen son lentos, como una película en blanco y negro donde nadie habla y todos sienten demasiado. 

Ha estado trabajando en su música también, escribiendo canciones y practicando con su guitarra cuando tiene tiempo libre, aunque ha estado pensando en conseguir un trabajo, las cosas están duras por casa y no quiere ser una carga. Ha conocido este nuevo chico también, Liam, de su clase de economía y se han hecho muy amigos después de sentarse en la misma fila al final del salón y sufrir miserablemente al pretender que entendían la clase.

Y él le ha hablado de un puesto libre en el Starbucks del que es gerente y Niall dijo que lo pensaría, aunque cree que va a tomar la oferta más temprano que tarde. 

Es jueves por la noche y puede escuchar los gritos de Louis pidiendo otra ronda de cervezas para ellos cuando Liam empieza a hablar los sueños que ha estado teniendo. Dice que la siente cada vez más cerca, a su alma gemela claro está. Niall mira a cualquier dirección excepto a Liam cuando habla de ello, ha aprendido que es mejor guardarse esas cosas para él mismo desde el momento en el que Louis comenzó a caminar de puntillas a su alrededor y a mirarlo con lástima debido a ello. 

Martha llama a Niall para que vaya subiendo al escenario, Niall le sonríe y deja un suave beso en su mejilla. Ella es la dueña del bar y le costó a Louis solo tres rondas de chupitos de tequila y veinte minutos para convencerla de dejar a Niall tocar los jueves y viernes de nueve a once. Y es buena, la sensación que corre por su espalda cuando se sienta en el banquito y sostiene el micrófono frente a sus labios y se aclara la garganta para decir su nombre y el repertorio que estará tocando esa noche. 

Después de casi un mes y medio ya tiene cierta cantidad de admiradores que aplauden y silban cuando lo ven subirse al escenario. Y Niall sigue sonrojándose y mordiendo sus uñas hasta que espera que el bar esté en un ambiente más neutral cuando empieza a tocar. Suena bien, Liam le dice cada noche, y la presión en su pecho se afloja y la sonrisa en sus labios es natural cuando más gente va llegando a sus noches de micrófono abierto, y ellos cantan con él y el sonido de guitarra rebota en las paredes cubiertas de fotografías y recuerdos y los sonidos lo abruman, pero se siente bien, se siente poderoso y capaz de cualquier cosa. 

Esta noche es especial, porque ha escrito una canción y quiere aventurarse a cantarla y quien sabe, tal vez él la oiga y se encuentren más rápido y más fácil, porque esos sueños se han detenido por un tiempo y se siente más cansado de lo normal, trata de no preocuparse, porque está seguro de que se trata de un chico inteligente que puede cuidarse a sí mismo, pero no puede evitarlo. 

Chupa sus labios y deja escapar una risita antes de anunciar que esta noche empezara con una composición suya, y el bar parece quedar en silencio y hasta Martha ha dejado de mezclar tragos para mirarlo y quizá eso lo pone un poco nervioso pero eso está bien, otra vez, porque su piel revolotea como si fueran chispas de fuego las que recorren sus venas y se siente _vivo_. 

__Vuelas alto y sueñas rápido,  
me dejas sin aliento y aún no me has tocado.  
No pretendo alcanzarte, no quiero buscarte  
pero espero que me encuentres.

Su voz tiembla y sus dedos se mueven sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra como por inercia. Y se siente tonto y desnudo porque una parte de él está siendo entregada a extraños. Sus letras no tienen sentido porque así es como se siente, perdido y confundido en su gran medida. Cierra los ojos para no tener que ver los ojos de Louis o la reacción de Liam. 

Y escucha suspiros y él confía en estos extraños, son amables y se ríen de sus bromas acerca clases y el trabajo, y son buenos, _esto es bueno_. 

__Te dibujas en mi mente pero no puedo verte  
me causas pesadillas y me recuerdas lo que es la vida.  
No quiero alcanzarte, no pretendo buscarte,  
tengo miedo a que me encuentres. 

Y es fácil una vez que pasa el coro. Ya no tiene miedo y juega con su voz hasta que su garganta duele. Cuando termina y abre los ojos, la gente aplaude y Louis está sonriendo, y tal vez está orgulloso de él, pero Niall es solo un niño de veinte años que no tiene idea de lo que esta haciendo con su vida que tomará el trabajo que Liam le está ofreciendo porque él es agradecido, y cuando las dos horas pasan, él agradece a la gente que le aplaude. 

X 

Siempre es fácil volver a casa. Los abrazos de su mamá lo hacen sentir como si nunca se hubiera ido y Harry se deja perder en su calidez, porque la ha extrañado y tiene tanto por contarle, aunque no está seguro si debería. Ha empezado una novela, o al menos eso es lo que cree que es. Aún está tomando forma y él está bastante emocionado. Su profesor de escritura creativa quedó bastante impresionado con uno de sus trabajos del semestre pasado y ha estaba entablando conversaciones con él desde entonces. Robin está cocinando en esta ocasión, está haciendo pasta o algo por el estilo. 

Está echado sobre el sofá, su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y sus pies en el regazo de Gemma. Y ellas están hablando de algún tipo de programa de televisión del cual no está familiarizado. Su hermana pellizca su tobillo y él levanta la vista hacia ella, haciendo puchero y soltando un largo _‘heeeey’_. 

"Te estamos hablando"

Él levanta la vista hacia su madre y ella tiene una sonrisa suave en su rostro y sus manos dejan de jugar con su cabello, se está volviendo largo y le gusta, además nadie ha dicho nada negativo aún, no es como si le importara. 

"Dijiste que querías contarnos algo, amor"

Y oh, es cierto. Harry aclara su garganta y traza sus tatuajes con la punta de sus dedos. Es algo nuevo que él y Zayn decidieron probar el año pasado y con lo que se han vuelto adictos. Su madre se quedó silencio por largo rato cuando los vio por primera vez por Skype y Gemma dijo que no estaban mal para un alma pretenciosa como la suya.

"Sí, em, he empezado a tener mis sueños desde algún tiempo ya"

La casa cae en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Gemma chillá y toma sus pies para empujarlos hasta su estómago para que pudiera caber entre ellos.

"¡Harry eso es estupendo! ¿Por qué no nos has dicho? ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando?"

Harry se aclara la garganta y se levanta hasta sentarse en medio de las dos mujeres que más ama en el mundo. Evita la mirada de su madre y trata de ignorar el hecho de que Robin ha dejado lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina para unirse a ellos en la sala de estar.

"Desde que tenía dieciocho, mi primer sueño lo tuve a los diecisiete pero luego no ocurrió nada más hasta un año después"

"Eso es mucho tiempo, Harry. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?"

Y esta era la parte que temía. Tener que discutir por qué había mantenido a su familia fuera de todo este asunto. Y es muy aparte del hecho que no le gustaban sus sueños o de que creyera que su alma gemela quizá no era para él después de todo. Es la razón detrás de todo ello y no quería que se sintieran culpables por nada en lo absoluto, porque no lo son.

"Bueno, las cosas en esta familia no han ido muy bien cuando se trata de almas gemelas ¿no es así?"

Su mamá abre la boca para replicar pero no dice nada y Harry siente sus mejillas sonrojarse y quiere cambiar de tema, hablar de su trabajo escolar, lo bien que lo está haciendo en la facultad y como sus profesores creen que tiene mucho talento.

"No quiero que pienses así, Harry" y ahí estaba el tono que él esperaba evitar "el hecho de que las cosas no hayan funcionado en un principio para tu hermana y para mí no quiere decir que no vayan a funcionar con tu alma gemela. Encontré a Robin y todo valió la pena, cuando Gemma encuentre a su alma gemela será lo mismo, lo que ocurre en el intermedio de ello es lo que te hace quien eres y te enseña a amar más y mejor" Gemma está asintiendo a su lado y jugando con su cabello como si fuera un niño de doce años otra vez y regresara molesto de la escuela.

"Mamá, tu tuviste una familia"

"Y no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo, Robin tampoco se arrepiente de su familia. Más vale tarde que nunca, cariño"

Siente entonces el apretón fuerte de la mano de su padrastro en su hombro diciendo que la cena estaba lista. Y era lasaña, no pasta, pero eso estaba bien para Harry.

 

 Está en su cama de la infancia cuando empieza a soñar, y está seguro que ha dejado la ventana abierta porque sus pies se están congelando pero se niega a moverse para meterlos debajo de las sabanas.

Es la risa otra vez, puede reconocerla, pero en este caso es más chillona y dulce, parece ser de un niño y todo lo que puede ver es verde. Y el niño está corriendo y está gritando por alguien a que lo espere y lo puede ver a la distancia. Es otro niño pero parece ser mayor que él, tiene una cometa y están corriendo en lo que parece ser un prado y entonces el niño voltea y ve a una pareja junto a una cesta de comida saludándolo.

_“¡Papá dile a Greg que no corra tan rápido!”_

Y el niño tiene acento, el cual no logra ubicar muy bien pero está seguro de que no es de Inglaterra. El hombre se para y se ríe y la risa llega hasta él y lo hace infinitamente feliz, llena de calor su pecho y lo hace correr a sus brazos extendidos olvidándose del niño Greg y su cometa. Casi parece estar volando cuando el hombre lo atrapa y lo hace girar, la mujer sentada en el pasto lo mira con ternura y la risa ya no es molesta, le trae paz y le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y siente como si estuviera invadiendo un recuerdo muy preciado, pero no quiere despertar.

Greg aparece después, pidiendo ir al lago a armar barcos de papel y el padre le pide al niño que no se mueva, que cuando sea más grande podrá ir con ellos. Y el niño no se queja, se tira a los brazos de su madre y ella besa sus mejillas.

Cuando Harry se levanta y baja a la cocina, abraza a su madre muy apretado y le dice que la ama, porque ese calor en su pecho aún no se ha ido y no quiere que se vaya, porque no se ha sentido así de contenido en mucho tiempo y su cuerpo se escarapela en pensar que su alma gemela fue tan feliz de niño y eso lo hace sentir tranquilo aunque no lo quiera admitir. Besa la mejilla de Gemma cuando ella baja con los ojos legañosos y el cabello hecho un desastre. Ignora las miradas incrédulas de las chicas y se hace una taza de té con una sonrisa que lo acompaña por el resto del día.

X

Ser barista no era tan fácil como los baristas lo hacían parecer. Hay mucho estrés en ello. Gente entrando y saliendo, queriendo su pedido lo más rápido posible, miles de órdenes y un marcador que no parece funcionar en los momentos más inoportunos y la torpeza de las manos de Niall y su manía por derramarse cosas encima. Es miércoles y es tranquilo, decidió tomar los turnos de la mañana debido a que la mayoría de sus clases son en la tarde y puede equilibrar su tiempo.

Las cosas están yendo bien. Su familia está bien y aunque lo nieguen y lo regañen, el dinero de su trabajo de medio tiempo los ayuda mucho. Especialmente con Greg esperando un niño. Niall sonríe a la idea. Un niño es lo que su casa necesita en esos momentos, aunque estén un poco apretados de dinero y él esté lejos.

Liam lo acompaña esa mañana para asegurarse de que el incidente del lunes no se repita – que puede o no involucrar derramar tres órdenes diferentes al intentar hacerlas al mismo tiempo – y Liam es un excelente jefe, es divertido y comprensivo y no se enoja con facilidad, lo cual es perfecto para Niall.

Y el hombre que viene todos los días a las siete de la mañana está aquí y Niall ya ha memorizado su orden. Café negro y un bollo si esta de humor.

"¡Grimmy!"

El hombre levanta la vista de su teléfono y sonríe inmediatamente al ver a Liam.

"¡Hey, Payno! ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que se debe tu presencia en el escenario principal y no tras bambalinas?"

Liam deja escapar una risita y se cruza de brazos "Solo cuido al chico nuevo" murmura señalando a Niall por detrás de su espalda como si este ni pudiera oírlo.

"Oh, es lindo, déjalo en paz"

Niall siente como el calor se eleva por su rostro y sabe que esta sonrojado. "¿Lo habitual?"

El chico – Grimmy, o Nick como en la mayoría de sus órdenes – asiente con una sonrisa y Niall se voltea a prepararlo, sin poder evitar escucharlo conversar con Liam.

"¿Has hecho alguna mezcla nueva que quieras darme para llevarla al trabajo?" Liam suelta una carcajada demasiado fuerte para esa hora de la mañana.

"No, amigo. He estado ocupado en otras cosas, pero Niall aquí, es un verdadero talento, deberías venir a verlo mañana en la noche donde Martha, toma el micrófono abierto los jueves y viernes"

Y Niall muerde sus labios y está aún más rojo cuando le entrega a Nick su orden.

"Quizá lo haga, Tom y yo necesitamos algo que hacer para salir del departamento" Nick oculta su sonrisa detrás de su café mientras toma y sorbo y Liam rompe en otra carcajada.

"Merezco una mención especial en la boda si se reunieron bajo mi techo."

"No corras Liam, no quiero ahuyentarlo"

Se nota que se conocen desde algún tiempo y se tratan con mucha familiaridad, pero hay algo en ese chico Nick que se le hace familiar también, quizá tenga que ver el hecho de que lo ha escuchado hablar más en esos minutos que en los últimos tres meses que lleva ahí.

"¡Oh, cierto! Niall este es Nick Grimshaw, conduce el programa matutino de BBC"

Y la boca de Niall se abre, porque ¡por supuesto! Sabía que esa voz se le hacía familiar.

"Y para el cual ya voy tarde. Fue un gusto verte Liam, y un gusto conocerte joven Niall. ¿Nos vemos mañana?" Niall asiente sin entender muy bien que podría significar.

 

 Martha ha comprado luces para darle al bar un ambiente más “intimo” y eso lo pone un poco más nervioso porque parece estar en algún tipo de audición, pero rechaza la idea y se sube al escenario como todos los jueves a las nueve de la noche. Hay más gente apareciendo por recomendaciones o simplemente por curiosidad, y le compran bebidas al finalizar o se acercan a felicitarlo y a decirle lo mucho que les gustó, y eso lo hace feliz de alguna forma u otra, y hay personas más atrevidas y descaradas que pretenden llevarlo a casa por esa noche, y Niall rechaza alguna ofertas, como acepta otras y tiene que tragarse las burlas de Louis cuando trata de no hacer ruido al entrar a su habitación la mañana siguiente.

Pero esa noche se siente diferente. Nick llegó con unos amigos y parecen estar divirtiéndose, la sonrisa de Liam parece más grande de lo habitual y Louis mira a todos como si estuvieran ocultando algo que Niall no parece entender muy bien.

Todo ello desaparece cuando empieza a tocar. Ha agregado más de sus canciones en su repertorio pero Ed Sheeran y The Eagles siguen predominando, porque es lo que le gusta y lo que hace que su pecho tiemble cuando eleva su voz y sus ojos estar cerrados, es lo que lo hace sentirse bien y olvidarse de todo lo demás por un segundo y cuando termina, y los aplausos van muriendo mientras él se acerca a la mesa de sus amigos, y Nick vuelve a presentarle a una de las personas con las que vino esa noche diciéndole que tiene una agencia discográfica que pueden estar interesados en él, Niall cree que podría desmayarse y los gritos de Louis estableciendo las cartas sobre la mesa suenan muy lejanos.

X

Nunca creyó que la pintura fuera fácil, sabía que era un proceso delicado que necesitaba más que técnicas y material adecuado. Pero Harry descubrió que lo relaja, no es extraordinariamente bueno en ello como Zayn, pero está bien para entretenerse por un rato y es la primera vez en sus años universitarios que no se arrepiente de haber tomado una clase electiva. Lo distrae de esa novela que parece estar estancada y de esos sueños que lo hacen sentir todo cálido en el interior.

No sabe que ha cambiado, no sabe si es él o su alma gemela. Pero ahora sueña con letras y con melodías que no entiende y lo frustra. Sueña con partidos de golf y noches de pizza con películas de superhéroes y risas de muchachos en el fondo. Sueña con olor a café – aunque él prefiere el té – y miles de anotaciones por las noches. Y si está estudiando Harry le desea suerte, pero no comenta nada de esto a Zayn o cualquier persona para ser el caso.

Y está trabajando en algo que no puede nombrar, mezclando colores azules sin ninguna razón en lo absoluto buscando algo que ni siquiera entiende. Quizá deba salir más, quizá deba preguntarle a Zayn si ya empezó a tener sueños porque se está volviendo ridículo y no quiere ser el único quejándose en el apartamento. Pero Zayn no toca el tema y Harry no es nadie para presionar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No tengo idea"

Zayn entorna los ojos y Harry deja escapar un risita hasta que siente un dolor incómodo en su rodilla izquierda. Se aclara la garganta y toca su rodilla sobre sus jeans. Es un dolor lejano pero persistente y lo está incomodando. Así que se para a estirar las piernas y es cuando tiene que sostenerse de Zayn porque su rodilla cede y empieza a doler de verdad.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Y tratan de ser silenciosos porque no quieren alarmar a la clase de algo que ellos ni siquiera saben que está ocurriendo. Así que Harry se sienta despacio y hace una mueca que preocupa a Zayn porque está dejando sus pinceles en el borde del lienzo y está poniendo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, y Harry sisea, pero es extraño, porque solo es una reacción, es un dolor sordo que no llega a sentir plenamente pero hace que Zayn quite sus manos de inmediato.

"No lo sé, no lo entiendo, es como mi rodilla se abriera pero no lo siento así-"

Entonces entiende, y su boca se abre y Harry la cubre con sus manos porque su pecho duele y miles de ideas llenan su mente y sus ojos se humedecen y está asustado.

"Oh por Dios, es él ¿verdad? Está en problemas y no sé qué hacer ¿Qué debo hacer, Zayn?"

La boca de Zayn esta abierta como si quisiera hablar pero no tiene nada que decir, así que Harry deja el aula porque siente que va a romper a llorar y no entiende porqué. Y corre aunque el dolor sordo de su rodilla se intensifica y quiere buscar algo que sabe que no encontrará. Y empieza a desesperarse a la idea de que algo llegue a pasarle a esta persona y nunca llegue a encontrarlo. Tiene que detenerse a recuperar el aliento y se muerde los labios para no gritar. Así que camina hacia el departamento que comparte con Zayn a unas cuadras del campus y se encierra en su habitación para deslizarse bajo las sabanas y tratar de dormir, y es una idea tonta creer que va a soñar con él, pero solo quiere saber si está _bien_.

 

Los sueños acerca de futbol se detienen por bastante tiempo.

X

Sus padres viajan todo el camino de Irlanda hasta Londres para cuidar de él después de la operación. Lava las lágrimas de su madre y le asegura que todo está bien. Porque lo está, él solo se siente un poco triste sobre el hecho de que ya no podrá jugar en el equipo de la universidad y el hecho de que era algo que lo conectaba de una manera especial con su padre desde que fue él quien le enseño a jugar.

Y Louis está siendo excesivamente sobreprotector y cuidadoso porque de alguna forma, que el cerebro de Niall no logra comprender, se siente culpable. _“Tú cuidas mi espalda, y yo cuido la tuya, Niall. Debí haber estado ahí”._ Lo cual no es cierto debido a que Louis llevaba el balón y a un idiota se le ocurrió empujar a Niall mientras corría tras Louis.

Ahora tiene más tiempo para componer y concentrarse en sus clases, porque no piensa dejar la universidad hasta tener algo seguro, tampoco espera decirle a sus padres que ha sido contactado por una disquera que parece estar interesada en hacer un álbum con él. No está listo porque cuando lo haga, todo empezara a ser real. Liam le ha dado un par de días de descanso para recuperarse, Niall sabía que ese accidente a los catorce le pasaría factura en algún momento, solo que jamás se imaginó que sería en medio de un partido donde asustaría a todo el mundo debido a que cayó y ya no pudo levantarse.

Su vida parece estar llena últimamente, siempre tiene algo que hacer y poco tiempo para pensar en cosas distintas a su música, su carrera y sus amigos. Aunque los sueños han estado más callados que nunca y solo parecen ser voces de dos mujeres diferentes cantando o bromeando, o tatuajes de tinta negra que aparecen sobre piel, Niall no quiere pensar en ello, está cansado y los medicamentos lo mantienen durmiendo. Tiene que utilizar muletas por un par de semanas y no hacer nada que involucre sobreesfuerzo en su rodilla izquierda. Sus padres se van pronto porque han sido casi dos semanas ya y Theo está cada vez más cerca y eso es lo que Niall lamenta más. No estar ahí para el nacimiento de su primer sobrino.

"Hola Ni, ¿quieres cenar ya? Maura está sirviendo la cena, puedo traerla aquí si quieres o comer contigo solo tienes que"

"Louis, estoy bien. Si lo sabes ¿verdad? Y esto no es tu culpa, no sé cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo"

Él baja su mirada y juega con los talones de sus vans como si fuera un niño que está siendo regañado por hacer algo que se le advirtió no hacer, y Niall sonríe, porque Louis es su primer mejor amigo en años y aunque extraña a todos en Irlanda, siente que extrañaría a Louis un poquito más.

"Erm" se aclara la garganta "Voy a salir esta noche ¿sí? Una amiga de Doncaster está en la ciudad, en realidad es una antigua novia y ha encontrado un trabajo aquí en Londres en una de esas revistas de modas y..."

"¿Crees que es ella?" Louis se encoge de hombros y sonríe. Y Niall sabe que él quiere que lo sea. Cree haber oído hablar de ella algunas veces en el pasado, especialmente cuando Louis esta borracho, y está feliz por él. "Diviértete, Lou"

X

Harry tiene veintiún años la primera vez que sueña con él. Sueña con piel suave – porque de alguna forma, él sabe que es suave – y blanca, llena de lunares y músculos estirados, ve piernas flacas y un abdomen plano, ve una barbilla partida y labios rosas y finos, ve cabello rubio con las raíces oscuras y es precioso. El corazón de Harry late muy fuerte porque quiere tocar y quiere ver un rostro completo pero no puede, ve una línea vertical en una rodilla y es rosa y se ve bonita en contraste a los vellos rubios y Harry quiere besarla, quiere recorrer sus dedos sobre ese pecho y poner sus labios sobre ese cuello que parece teñirse de rojo cada vez que alguien lo toca y quiere contar los lunares de esa espalda y quiere sentir esas manos grandes y callosas sobre su cuerpo.

Se despierta de golpe y agitado. Está sudando y frustrado y enojado, quiere volver a dormir pero no puede, y siente como si ese niño se le ha escapado de entre los dedos y ya no puede cerrar los ojos sin imaginárselo. ¿Soñara con él también? ¿Conocerá sus ridículos tatuajes y pies raros? ¿Le gusta lo que ve? Su respiración sigue agitada y tira de su cabello bastante largo.

Siente la horrible necesidad de salir a tomar un paseo, así que toma su teléfono y sus llaves después de ponerse algo de ropa encima y cierra la puerta despacio al salir. Son casi la una de la mañana de un jueves y decide caminar sin siquiera pensar en lo que está haciendo. Y recibe un mensaje, lo que le hace fruncir el ceño porque es tarde y no tiene ni idea de quien sería. Cuando lo abre, suelta un suspiro.

Es Xander, este chico que ha estado viendo las últimas semanas y con el cual se juntó debido a unos amigos en común una noche en un club y bajaron en los baños, se habían juntado un par de ocasiones pero nada más que ello. Y es algún tipo mensaje pidiéndole que vaya a un bar de una tal Martha,  cuyo bar ya ha nombrado varias veces intentando convenserlo de ir debido a que parece ser su estilo y en el cual puede pasar un buen rato.

Siente una pesadez en el pecho en la cual no se quiere detenerse a pensar, así que termina las cosas a través de un mensaje de texto. Y sabe que es cobarde y grosero, pero no se siente de ánimos como para hablar o ir a verlo, así que ignora las siguientes 15 llamadas y sigue caminando hasta que sus pies duelen y tiene que volver a casa.

 

Harry termina su novela y su profesor busca editoriales que estén interesadas, porque él verdaderamente cree que es una pieza magnifica y remarcable. Está emocionado y nervioso, y una parte de él tiene miedo porque no sabe que esperar.

Gemma lo llama una mañana para contarle que encontró a su alma gemela en la boda de una de sus mejores amigas, era el hermano del padrino y se pierde en balbuceos contándole los detalles, y Harry está en su cama, asintiendo cuando sabe que debe hacerlo y diciéndole lo feliz que está por ella.

Y ha empezado a sentir esta necesidad extraña justo después de terminar su novela, quizá sean las ganas de encontrar a este muchacho o los cálidos que son sus sueños, porque sueña con un bebé con mejillas rosadas que hace burbujas con saliva y sus manos se enrollan en dedos pulgares e índices, y escucha esa risa con más frecuencia, le quita el aliento y hace su corazón vibrar y no entiende como el Harry de diecisiete años pudo molestarse por el sonido que lo llena de alegría ahora.

No quiere decir que está enamorado de su alma gemela, él sabe que es como se supone que deben ocurrir las cosas, pero usualmente pasa después de conocerse y últimamente, lo único que quiere en su vida, es conocerlo.

X

Niall terminó dejando la escuela. Tuvo una conversación muy a fondo de ello con Louis, porque quería arriesgarlo todo en el momento en el que firmó el contrato y sus canciones empezaron a producirse, y Louis está orgulloso, así como su familia, pero Niall estaba aterrorizado. Tenía miedo de lo que se venía para él, de la gente que conocería y los lugares en los que trabajaría, tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno o de decepcionar a estas personas que parecen haber puesto cada parte de sí mismos para que él llegue a tener éxito.

Y le está yendo bien, él supone. Lanzó su primer single hace unas semanas y la respuesta es mucho más de lo que esperó. La gente habla de él en las redes sociales y ahora tiene cuentas verificadas y lo invitan a eventos – donde conoció a Ed Sheeran en uno de ellos y tuvo que sostener la mano de Louis para no desmayarse ahí mismo – y todos han sido muy buenos con él, recibe más elogios que críticas y simplemente no puede creer que esta sea su vida ahora.

Sigue yendo al bar de Martha y toca un par de canciones de vez en cuando. Liam y Louis están siempre ahí y resultó que Louis tenía razón con respecto a la chica de Doncaster y Liam encontró a su alma gemela un poco después y él, bueno, solo está esperando.

Y va a ir al programa de Grimmy en un par de días para lanzar su segundo single, y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, porque este es un poco más personal y lo escribió el invierno antes de tomar la decisión de dejar la universidad y dedicarse a tiempo completo a su posible carrera en la música. Y es una carta para cierta persona que aún no encuentra y que se mantiene en sus sueños. Se pregunta si esta persona sabrá que habla de él cuando la escribió, se pregunta si lo buscará.

X

La novela de Harry se publicó unos meses antes de su graduación y ya se encuentra entre las más vendidas en Inglaterra. Es una historia acerca de amor y decepciones y lágrimas y suspiros en medianoche, es una historia cruda y real y es triste pero la felicidad no valdría la pena sin un poco de tristeza en los bordes, y tiene muchos matices y se mueve muy rápido en algunos capítulos y otros son muy lentos, pero Harry está feliz con ello. Todos sus conocidos tienen una copia, y hasta Nick lo llamó para felicitarlo. Están tratando de limar perezas y Harry está muy contento con él, porque está comprometido y al parecer a su pareja le encantó el libro.

Y su madre llora cada vez que lo ve en la televisión o escucha algo sobre su novela en la radio o lee reseñas en las redes sociales, y Harry la adora. Gemma por el contrario, se niega a admitir que le gustó, mucho menos que lloró al final – según Justin – porque se niega a admitir que su hermano menor tiene la capacidad de aflorar esas emociones en ella y especialmente se niega a dejar de llamarlo pretencioso. Y quizá se haya sentido un poco más realizado cuando su padre lo llamó y le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de él, y esa situación incómoda entre ellos está desapareciendo, porque de alguna forma, Des siempre supo que el Derecho no era algo para Harry. Y la novela ha tenido buenas críticas y ha recibido miles de mensajes y cartas de lectores que se identifican con los personajes y las historias y Harry siente que cada vez está más cerca.

Harry hace una cosa ahora, va a las librerías que venden su novela y firma la primera página dejando una pequeña nota para su alma gemela. Y es tonto y las posibilidades son casi nulas, pero él se arriesga porque no tiene nada que perder.

Enciende la radio mientras conduce su nuevo auto hacia alguna librería a la que no haya entrado en las últimas semanas. Y el programa de Grimmy está casi finalizando cuando su voz resuena en sus altavoces.

_“Bueno, los dejo con el segundo single de Horan porque amo a ese chico y estoy seguro que llegará lejos. Esto es Green Eyes”_

Harry tararea cuando la canción empieza, y él jura reconocer los acordes de la guitarra y esa voz rasposa al inicio. La canción es preciosa y hace que su pecho se apriete de alguna forma y sus manos tiemblan sobre el volante y quiere soltar una carcajada porque está siendo estúpido y podría chocarse si no se concentra de una buena vez. Quizá la ha escuchado antes porque jura tener la sensación de conocerla, pero no puede ubicar de dónde.

Y la voz, esa maldita voz. Casi no puede describirla, y siente que si cierra los ojos verá miles de colores diferentes. Es suave y es ronca en el coro y parece correr en los estribillos pero es perfecta, es como chocolate caliente en invierno mientras estás acurrucado en el sofá cubierto por tu manta favorita viendo Love Actually, o soleado como un día de campo con la gente que amas y escuchas la risa de niños y ves perros corriendo y Harry se detiene por un segundo frente a la librería, apaga la radio en el segundo que la canción termina y se baja antes de que el corazón le explote.

X

Niall está paseando por las calles de Londres. Basil le dice que disfrute eso mientras pueda antes que empiece a necesitar de sus servicios de protector personal porque la gente se acumula a su alrededor y trate de tocarlo o tomarse fotografías con él, y la sola idea es ridícula, pero le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios.

Estuvo en el programa de Grimmy hace un par de horas y se quedó un rato para revisar twitter después de lanzar la canción y Nick lo abrazó prometiendo bebidas en su casa para celebrar, Niall asintió y se escapó de la estación de radio para caminar un poco porque todo se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado. Las palmadas en la espalda, las felicitaciones y los abrazos. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire.

Y antes de que se dé cuenta está dentro de una librería, y es extraño porque él no lee. Pero se guarda ese pensamiento para él mientras recorre las estanterías con la mirada y busca algunas autobiografías que puedan interesarle. Es entonces cuando encuentra la sección de más vendidos. Y él es curioso por naturaleza así que toma el primer libro del estante.

La portada es azul y título es simple pero bonito, y a Niall le gustaría escribir una canción acerca de ello.

_“Lo que pierdes mientras estás buscando”_

Y él siente haberlo escuchado en algún otro lado, así que gira el libro y lee la descripción de la contra portada. La foto del autor está ahí, y la respiración de Niall se engancha. El hombre es precioso, el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y su barbilla apoyada en su puño ocultando sus labios, y Niall quiere ver, lleva una camisa blanca suelta y él traza los tatuajes de sus muñecas sobre el libro, y son los ojos verdes lo que instalan una sensación pesada en su estómago. Niall traga y abre el libro para encontrar una nota escrita con un marcador azul.

_“Para mi alma gemela, nunca dejes de reír, bebé”_

Y no es gracioso en lo absoluto, es ñoño y cursi y Niall se burlaría de ello hasta el fin de los tiempos si conociera a este tipo. Pero él rompe en una carcajada, y siente a la gente mirándolo casi ofendidos y es muy temprano para que haya tantas personas en una librería, pero él sigue riendo y se siente completo.

X

Harry está a punto de salir de la librería cuando su cuerpo se detiene de repente, sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo se vuelven puños y casi las puede sentir sudar. El aire que parecía estar sosteniendo se escapa de sus labios como si se tratara de su último aliento cuando la escucha.

 _Es esa risa_. Es fuerte y estruendosa pero también es dulce y pura y parece esparcirse por toda la tienda y retumbar en sus oídos y Harry está embelesado. Él reconocería esa risa en donde fuera. Harry cierra los ojos porque su respiración se está agitando y los sueños parecen llegar a él uno tras otro y es como una avalancha y su cuerpo no puede más.

Sus manos tiemblan ahora y sus pies no se mueven, pero él suelta una risita. Harry esta sonriendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, esta es mi primera vez haciendo esto así que me gustaría mucho oír lo que piensan, sí ven algo que editar solo diganme.
> 
> Me pueden encontrar en tumblr como flickerbyniall.tumblr.com


End file.
